


Soulmate? Maybe?

by hazelnooot



Series: hwanggu and baekgu [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnooot/pseuds/hazelnooot
Summary: Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob don't act friendly to each other, but what could they do if they are destined as soulmates?





	Soulmate? Maybe?

The two remain wordless. Each pairs of eyes are burning glares to their skins, still thinking that it's all bullshit.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" Woojin's deep voice breaks the silence. Frowns are so visible on his face. His gaze also isn't looking so good.

In front of him, Hyungseob rolls his eyes and wearing the same frown on his face,"I hope it is. Maybe our tattoos are not relatable."

Maybe. It's too much just to be a coincidence. Everyone has a soulmate tattoo, and their tattoo is the handwriting of their soulmate, their signature to be exact. When they met for the first time, it didn't leave a great impression. It's when Woojin was playing basketball, alone. He was pretty frustrated to be honest, and Hyungseob walked while playing his handphone. Woojin tried to shoot the ball, Hyungseob wasn't aware of it and the dried mud covered ball kissed Hyungseob's face, and yeah, everything was ruined. They don't even know each other, but they're always bumped to each other, which they find it annoying.

Back to the two grumpy nineteen years old youngsters. They keep looking at their arms where the tattoos are on, even it's located at the same place on their body. Can you still call this a coincidence?

Woojin takes a sip of his iced americano. They didn't discuss about this before, and they meet at the same place at the exact same time. It's getting more annoying to the both of them,

"If this ain't a coincidence, what would you do?" Woojin asks, eyes darting on Hyungseob's eyes. The latter doesn't look at him, he's busy playing with his pudding,

"Well, it has to be-"

"I said, what if?" The red head cuts him and the latter seems to be taken aback. His bunny teeth graze against his lower lip. 

"I...even though it's my signature, I will still hate you!" Hyungseob's lower lip juts out, making a small pout. Actually, as the time flew they start to forget the past event, because the past is in the past, right? But they don't show any good reactions whenever they met, that's why they think 'if he's staying like that then i won't be good too'.

"Then same for me, I can see my signature clearly on your arm but that won't make me fall for you," Woojin scoffs as he sends a death glare to Hyungseob. He leaves the half-empty iced americano and abruptly walks out of the café, leaving Hyungseob jutting his lips even further. He rests his chin on the table, facing the leftover iced americano. His eyes focus to the marker handwriting of the plastic cup, then to the tattoo,

"So his name is Woojin, it's similiar to my tattoo.."

Without him realized, he smiles. Ah, it's weird. There's a small pit in his heart, that he wants to meet Woojin again—and he's sure they would. Maybe they can fix things and make a better bound—it's not impossible, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just want to spread more jinseob virus and knetz how dare you separating hyungseob with woojin !!!!
> 
> Jinseob needs to happen again in real life


End file.
